Nie jestem gorszy
by Anula93
Summary: O ambicji...


**Nie jestem gorszy**

– A co się stało z moimi rodzicami? – zapytał. Inne dzieci chwaliły się swoimi rodzicami, pracującymi w ministerstwie lub jako uzdrowiciele czy aurorzy.

– Twoi rodzice zginęli. Zginęli, żeby inni mogli żyć – odpowiedział wtedy wujek Harry.

– Możesz być z nich dumny. Niewielu ludzi poszłoby walczyć mając w domu małe dziecko. Ale oni zrobili to, i nie dlatego, że nie zależało im na tobie. Zrobili to właśnie dlatego, że cię kochali. Możesz być z nich dumny.

Miał wtedy trzy lata. I był z nich dumny.

***

– Jesteś taki podobny do swego ojca. Wykapany Remus.

– Eee tam. Popatrz na jego włosy. Zupełnie jak Tonks. Też taki zmienny.

– Obie macie rację. Jest podobny do ich obojga. Kiedyś będzie tak wspaniałym czarodziejem jak oni. Prawda, Teddy?

Ciocie lubiły porównywać go do rodziców. Nie przeszkadzało im nawet to, że miał dopiero siedem lat, że nawet nie miał jeszcze prawdziwej różdżki. Jemu też to nie przeszkadzało. Pochlebiało mu, że będzie kiedyś taki, jak rodzice i że wszyscy tak sądzili.

Był również dumny z samego siebie.

***

– Co też pan wyprawia, panie Lupin? Niech się pan trochę postara. – głos profesor McGonagall był szorstki i nieprzyjemny. Jak zawsze zresztą, gdy go rugała.

– Przepraszam, pani profesor. Rozkojarzyłem się – Machnął różdżką, a stojący przed nim jeż zamienił się w nieskazitelnie białą, regulaminową filiżankę. Bez kolców.

– Teraz dobrze, pani profesor?

– No w końcu, panie Lupin. Niech pan jednak pamięta, że pański ojciec był jednym ze zdolniejszych uczniów swojego rocznika. Musi pan dbać o jego dobre imię. – powiedziała profesorka i odeszła oglądać pracę innych.

Teddy rozejrzał się po sali. Nikomu nie udało się jeszcze nawet zmienić koloru jeża. Gdyby był tą dziewczyną z ławki obok, na pewno dostałby jakieś dwadzieścia punktów dla swojego domu. Albo gdyby pani profesor nie zrobiła się tak zrzędliwa na starość.

_Ciekawe co by było, gdyby ta kobieta miała też uczyć dzieci Potterów i Weasley'ów, przecież ich rodzice byli dużo bardziej zdolni. – _pomyślał. Na szczęście dla nich, w tym roku McGonagall odchodziła na zasłużoną emeryturę.

Wciąż był dumny ze swoich rodziców, czuł się jednak przytłoczony ich wielkością.

***

Udało się! Zdał SUM-y najlepiej na roku! Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że dowiedział się o tym dopiero teraz, pierwszego września, a nie tak jak reszta dzieci. W końcu nauczyciele zaczną go doceniać, nie będzie już tylko „synem sławnego ojca". Podbiegł szybko do stołu nauczycielskiego, gdzie wujek Harry siedział jako tymczasowy profesor Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Mimo iż „tymczasowy", zaczynał właśnie drugi rok swojej profesury. _Pewnie ta tymczasowość miała służyć właśnie zdjęciu klątwy ze stanowiska. A może za to jest odpowiedzialny fakt, iż profesorów jest dwóch na raz?_ Tego nie był pewny, wiedział tylko że Harry nie zgodził się na pełny etat ze względu na rodzinę. Mimo iż mieszkała razem z nim w zamku, chciał mieć czas który mógłby im poświęcić.

Gdy ogłosił wujowi dobrą nowinę, ten tylko się uśmiechnął. On jeden nigdy nie wymagał od niego zbyt wiele tylko ze względu na rodziców, a teraz, w tym uśmiechu, zawarł tyle pochwały, że nie potrzebne były żadne słowa.

Wiedział, że zaczyna dorównywać swoim rodzicom.

***

Wszystko szło tak dobrze. Nie denerwował się nawet jakoś za specjalnie. Nie na tyle, żeby mogło mu to przeszkodzić w rozwiązywaniu zadań. Gdyby nie ten głupi Bodorks, na pewno wszystko poszłoby jak po maśle. Zdałby OWTM-y tak samo dobrze jak SUM-y. Poszedłby do wymarzonej pracy. Ale ten dureń oczywiście musiał eksperymentować z dziwnymi zaklęciami tuż przed egzaminami. Trudno powiedzieć co połączył, ale wyszło mu z tego tak świetne Zaklęcie Poplątania Umysłu, że nawet on sam, Teddy, zauważył to dopiero po egzaminach. Lecz wtedy było już zbyt późno. Zbłaźnił się przed wszystkimi egzaminatorami myląc bezoar z korzeniem mandragory, zaklęcie rozweselające z Drętwotą i Bóg wie, co jeszcze!

I nic już nie można zrobić.

Na pewno nikt nie uwierzy w to, że siódmoklasista jest w stanie rzucić poprawnie tak skomplikowane zaklęcie. Nie ma jak tego udowodnić, gdyż jego działanie już minęło, a ten dureń na pewno nie jest w stanie go powtórzyć.

Wszystko stracone.

Trzeba zniknąć jak najprędzej, jeszcze przed końcem roku szkolnego. Udać się tam, gdzie nikt znajomy go nie znajdzie. Gdzie nikt nie będzie go kojarzył ze sławnym Remusem Lupinem lub Nimfadorą Tonks.

Już nawet nie umiał porównywać się do rodziców.

***

W samotności własnego domu, położonego gdzieś na Alasce, różne myśli kłębią się w głowie. Co zrobiłby w takiej sytuacji ojciec? Załamałby się tak jak on? Nie. On nie mógł się załamać. On musiał walczyć z Voldemortem. I robił to.

A matka? Matka również walczyła. Oboje mieli coś na czym musieli się skupić, co nie pozwalało im popaść w otchłanie depresji, tylko kazało ciągle iść naprzód.

W pewnym sensie mieli łatwiej.

Rodzice mieli z kim walczyć. Mieli o co walczyć. Jeśli on też będzie walczył, z narażeniem życia, o dobro całego świata, nikt nie będzie pamiętał o jego żałosnych wynikach egzaminów. Potrzebny jest tylko wróg.

W samotności własnego domu różne myśli lęgną się w głowie. Nie mija długa chwila, a decyzja zostaje podjęta. Wraca do Anglii.

Jeszcze im dorówna.

***

Czasem opłaca się mieć szemrane znajomości. Na przykład taki August Pullus. Ten człowiek idealnie pasuje na czarny charakter. Wystarczy znaleźć mu odpowiednie imię. Inekti, chyba się nada. On nie ma nic przeciwko. Zawsze fascynowała go czarna magia, a idee czystości krwi pociągały. Razem, pod osłoną ciemnych płaszczy, szybko znaleźli pierwszych wyznawców. Potem proces potoczył się lawinowo. Liczba zwolenników rosła, a Inekti stawał się nowym Czarnym Panem, tak naprawdę cały czas wykonując rozkazy Teddy'ego oraz ucząc się pod jego komendą różnych tajnik magii.

Teddy czuł, że teraz będzie mógł się wykazać. Jak jego rodzice.

***

Jednak ten durny Pullus nie zasługiwał na miano Czarnego Pana. Gdyby nie jego ciągłe wsparcie, ta nędzna namiastka Pana Mroku zostałaby zjedzona przez własnych Śmierciożerców! Podczas kolejnej lekcji, na której ten dureń nie robił żadnych postępów, Teddy w końcu wpadł w wściekłość. Wręcz nieświadomie rzucił Cruciatusa żeby ukarać niezdolnego ucznia.

_To nawet dobrze - _pomyślał później, patrząc z góry na nieruchome ciało. _Nawet dobrze, że ten głupiec nie wytrzymał zaklęcia. I tak nigdy nie nadawał się na Pana Mroku. Jest tylko jeden człowiek, który mógłby się na niego nadawać._

Śmierciożercy nie zauważyli, że na miejscu ich Pana Mroku siedzi ktoś zupełnie inny. Ze zdziwieniem tylko stwierdzili, że nie chowa on już głowy w ciemności kaptura.

– Tak! Zaczyna się nowa Era. Nasza Era! – wykrzyknął ich przywódca i już nie mieli jak się nad niczym zastanawiać. Dali się ponieść euforii tłumu wznosząc okrzyki.

A Teddy już nie pamiętał, że kiedyś chciał być jak jakiś zawszony wilkołak.

***

Dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien pozwolić żyć nikomu, kto miałby choć najmniejsze zadatki na Wybrańca, oraz że zabójstwa takich osób zlecać trzeba własnym sługom, gdy tamci będą jeszcze niemowlętami. Starał się nie popełnić żadnego z tych błędów co jego poprzednicy i chyba mu się to udało.

Gdy jednak, parę lat później, stanęła przed nim dziewczyna o wściekle zielonych oczach mówiąc jak bardzo jest niegodny swoich rodziców, a jego Zaklęcie Zabijające właśnie odbiło się od niej wracając w jego stronę, nie pomyślał wcale o tym, że powinien wśród kandydatów na Wybrańców uwzględniać również osoby płci pięknej. W umyśle miał ciągle tylko jedno zdanie: „Teraz jestem przecież od nich o wiele lepszy!"

_**Koniec**_


End file.
